A Fresh, New Start In an Old, Rusty Shrink Home
by rebeccaannmaclellan
Summary: A story about Kurt and Blaine.


_Proposal Day _

Kurt was beyond anxious. Today was the day. Not just any day, but _the _day. The day Kurt asked the big question to Blaine. The day Kurt asked his boyfriend to become his husband. He was nervous, because he wasn't expecting a good outcome. I mean, Kurt could be a little obnoxious sometimes, but he always meant well. Yeah, he snaps his fingers at people when he wants his cheesecake, but that's because he _wants_ his cheesecake.

Blaine was totally unexpecting it. It's just supposed to be another date, when they just hang around, and go out to dinner. Even though it was obvious Blaine would say yes, Kurt still couldn't stop thinking about it. His palms sweated. But, finally, when they left the restaurant, Kurt popped the question.

"Blaine. I love you. I have loved you since the day I met you on that Dalton staircase six years ago. But, I just have one question." Kurt went down on one knee, and pulled a red, velvet box our of his pocket, and opened it in his hand. "Will you marry me?"

Blaine's brown eyes widened. This was all happening so fast. He was speechless. He tried to talk, but no words came out. Finally, he managed to nod his head, with his brown, curly hair bouncy everywhere, up and down. "Yes." He said softly.

Kurt bounced up from the ground, and hugged his soon to be dearest husband. He gave him a passionate kiss on the lips. Kurt stopped short, so he could say, "I think we need another unscheduled make out session tonight." Blaine nodded his head, and went back to kissing his boyfriend.

_Wedding Day-May 5th, 2012- Kurt's Room_

"Rachel and Mercedes. How do I look?" I stared at my two best friends. He wore a white tuxedo, and a blue shirt under it. The white tux was very simple, yet it stood out. It was quite appealing to his pale complexion, and the blue shirt made his crystal clear, blue eyes stand out even more. His brunette hair was gelled up, and the highlights he had were very natural, and made him look more sophisticated. His black tie stood out, but still looked stunning. Not to mention his shoes. They were black and shiny, but made the whole outfit.

Mercedes walked over to Kurt. "You look stunning, Kurt. I can't believe this is happening. Just six years ago, we were sleeping over Rachel's, talking about how oblivious Blaine was, and how he should go out with you. Now, we are here."

"Yes, Kurt. You look so amazing tonight. Burt will walk down that isle with you, and he's going to be proud of how handsome his boy turned out to be." Rachel said, with tears in her eyes.

Burt walked in, about to cry. "If only your mother could be here. She would see how much you matured, and how great you look today. If only she could see."

"Dad. She can see. She's watching over us. She has been. She always will." Burt gave a manly, yet affectionate, hug to his son. He grew up so fast..too fast.

"I remember when you were so young. When I could hold you in my arms, and we played tea party."

"Dad, don't cry." Burt obeyed his son, inhaled a deep breath, and acted like a man. "We better get going. The wedding is going to start."

_Wedding Day-May 5th, 2012- Blaine's Room_

"Britt and Tina. How do I look?" I turned away from the mirror, and stared at my two best friends. I wore a black tuxedo, with a pink shirt under it. My tuxedo was simple, yet was unique. It was appealing to my lightly tanned skin, and made my brown eyes stand out. My black, curly, crazy hair was neatly gelled and hair sprayed in place, and it looked perfect. When my hair was gelled down like that, it made him look more civilized. My white bow-tie stood out, but still added my own taste. My shoes were black, and shiny, but the whole outfit looked phenomenal.

"You look awesome, Blaine. Lord Tubbington wishes he could be here, but he is doing his household chores. You look really dapper, though. Even for a hobbit."

"Gee, thanks, Brit," I said, sarcastically.

"No, Blaine, you look fantastic. Kurt is going to be stunned when he is walking down the isle. You clean up very well, Blaine. Cooper is going to be mind blown when he sees his little brother in a tux before his wedding."

Cooper entered the room, all teary eyed. "If only Mom and Dad could see you. Look at you, B. You look fantastic. I wish they could see how big you've gotten, and how well your big brother, Coop, raised you. I remember when you were baby, and I would feed you, and change your diapers...now look at you. A man."

"Coop, don't cry." Coop tried to obey, but a tear fell from his eye. He inhaled and exhaled a deep breath, then manned up. "We better get going," he continued, "or else the wedding will go without us."

_Three Years Later- New York _

Kurt waltzed in. It was Saturday, the only day he could visit Blaine. It was beyond strict here. Even Blaine's husband couldn't visit more than a few hours a week. But what happened two nights ago was insane. A living nightmare. Kurt was still in shock. He went to the main desk, and signed his name, like he does every week.

"Blaine, I am so sorry you are in here. Why did you do it?" Kurt asked.

"I...I don't know. I just...I don't know what got into me."

"It just doesn't make sense to me. Did I do something wrong? I thought my love was enough. Am I being a bad husband?"

"No, dear. It isn't you...or your unconditional love. I don't know _why_ I did it. I just did. It was stupid. I don't know what has gotten into me," Blaine tried to explain. But he wasn't lying. He didn't know why he did it. Really, he didn't.

"Kurt, Blaine. Are you two okay?" Cooper seemed more panicked than ever. His little brother was sitting in a hospital. Not just any hospital, when nurses give you medicine to heal an injury. A _mental_ hospital.

"We're fine. Well, I am. Blaine...isn't." Kurt glanced down at his husband, worried. Was he going to be okay in the end? I mean, was Kurt scared of him?

"I'm fine, Coop. I just...was a little...crazy."

"Blaine...you are. Not were, are. You _are_ crazy."

"Shut it, Coop."

"B, if you're in a mental hospital, then you are a NUTJOB. Key word is MENTAL hospital, B. You are I-N-S-A-N-E somehow. You just aren't realizing it. I can't even believe Kurt put up for it for so long." Cooper was talking serious. Usually, he jokes around with his little brother, but this time he wasn't.

"Are you suggesting my husband has lost his mind?" Kurt asked, in a stern voice.

Cooper cleared his voice. "Yes, I am."

"Well, he isn''t a psycho. He just, got a little out of hand, the other week."

"Kurt. A little out of hand? Are you serious?" Cooper had a perplexed look on his face, with his brown eyes bulging out of his head. "Blaine was more than that the other week. Way more."

Then, Nurse Sam walked in. "Visiting hours are over, now. Blaine needs to take his nap pill."

"Ok, thank you." Kurt was pissed that he had to leave, not knowing what they were going to do to his husband.

"Bye, B." Cooper was also pretty ticked, not knowing if his younger brother would be in here for another 58 days or not.

"Okay, Blaine, you are going to take this pill, to help you nap."

"No," Blaine said, acting like a toddler.

"Now, Blaine, it will make the pain and bad memories go away." The nurse was trepidatious about Blaine, his health, and his mind.

"No it won't."

"Yes, it will, I promise."

"Nuh-uh." Blaine was now being very unruly, which is quite baffling. He is never a difficult person.

"I promise, Blaine, it will help. Please take it, I am begging of you. You need it to get better."

"Get better? Get better? I am not sick!" He was screaming at her now.

"Blaine. You are in pain, and not well!"

"I am perfectly fine, ma'am! It's you who needs help, NOT ME!"

"Well, I can't let you see Dr. Hamoozer until you take this pill."

"Doctor Who?"

"No, not Doctor Who. Doctor Hamoozer."

"Doctor Snoozer?" Blaine asked, jokingly.

"Whatever."

Later, when Blaine fell asleep, the nurse secretly had him take the pill in his sleep. He woke up, feeling a lot more normal, and could finally see Doctor Hamoozer.

"Hello, Mr. Anderson. Mind if I call you Blaine?" The doctor said, shaking Blaine's hand.

"Not at all. Can I call you Dr. Snoozer? I can't say your last name."

"Umm...if you please, Blaine. So, tell me why you are in here."

"Honestly, Doc, I don't know." Blaine was really quite unsure why he got put in here. Who did it anyway? Who called?

"Yes, you do. You just are telling yourself you don't know, It happens with all of my patients. Everyone is put in here for a reason."

"Not me."

"Yes, even you. Tell me why you are here."

"I don't know. I don't even belong here. I'm normal, I swear."

"That's what they all say, Blaine. That's what they all think, really."

"They?"

"You're not alone here, Mr. Anderson. You have other patients attending for our 60 day course, too," Dr. Snoozer replied.

"You mean, I am with other fruitcakes, too?"

"Shh...they can hear you."

"There's no one here. I haven't seen anyone."

"But...they're here."

"Where? Do I see anyone?" Blaine looked around. "No! I don't. Therefore, it's just me."

"No, there are seven other people, Mr. Anderson. This is a mental hospital. Not a Mental-Let's-Treat-Only-Blaine-Anderson are other people with mental illnesses here, too."

"I don't have a mental illness, I am telling you! I didn't do anything wrong! I am 100% sane for crying out loud!"

"Then why do you have knife cuts lined up on your arm?"

"I used a razor, thank you very much!"

"So you do remember!"

Blaine sighed, and shook his head. He really didn't want to think about what happened. Pretending he didn't know _was_ insanity. How could anyone ever forget?


End file.
